


Office Chair

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Gyroscope [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Office Chairs, Ridiculous, They're basically children, screaming at the top of your vocal module capability in government offices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Connor can't walk because of his gyroscope issues and North finds a solution





	Office Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all asked for it, so here it is!

North found Connor in the ground floor men's bathroom of the Robert C. Weaver Federal Building. He was leaning his forehead against the wall beside the hand driers. Technically, without human bodily functions, neither of them had any reason to be in there.

“What are you doing? The meeting starts in five minutes,” North said. Markus had sent her to find their chief negotiator five minutes ago when he was still missing.

“I can't,” Connor replied. “I can't walk into that room.”

“Are you worried about this? You've never  been nervous before.”

“It isn't nerves. It's the gyroscope. There seems to have been a further complication, and the transmitter is now completely offline. I can't walk.”

“Wait here,” the woman ordered. Connor didn't really have another option, as the only reason we was upright was because he'd locked all his joints in place. He didn't have vertigo; he literally didn't have a sense of balance anymore.

North returned a minute later with an office chair. It had a tall back that would even support  Connor’s head and neck, and rolling feet.

“Here.”

“Um, North, what-”

“You can ride in it,” she explained as she helped him sit down without falling.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” He asked as she grabbed the back of the chair and pushed him out of the bathroom.

“I don't see another option; do you?” It was a long hallway she pushed him out into, and according to the floor plan she accessed, the elevators were all the way at the end of the hall. She didn't have as advanced preconstruction abilities as her boyfriend, but according to her estimate, she and Connor would be late if they just walked. “Hold on tight!” North instructed as she started to run. While Connor's gyroscope was offline, his accelerometer wasn't, and he felt it as they got going faster and faster. He didn't know why it was that he got the urge to shout in joy as the air rushed through his hair, but he did, and didn't hold it in. He probably disturbed half the building with his hollers.

“That's my chair!” a man standing at the door of his office yelled as they went past. While they should have been worried about being professional and good models of their movement, and indeed their species, they just laughed. Connor spun around when they turned a corner into the elevator that North had recalled wirelessly to the floor. The human Department of Housing and Urban Development workers already inside it looked on with some confusion and more than a little concern at the two androids. Connor was a bit self-conscious of the black patch on the side of his head, but the elevator doors opened up on their floor before anyone said anything and they were off again. If they were human, they would have been out of breath by the time they skidded to a stop next to Markus beside the door of the Secretary’s office, just on time. The Jericho leader was about to berate them before he saw the wide open smile in place of North’s usually severe expression and the genuine relaxation he hadn't seen on Connor’s face since he'd had to patch it.

“Ready?” he just asked instead, and when they both nodded he led the way inside. North reset her face to a neutral expression, but Connor just toned his gleeful one down a few notches as she wheeled him inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Love comments about this ridiculousness.


End file.
